The Very First Time
by Paige.Williams126
Summary: VERY EXPLICIT SUMT! 18 Reyanna and Jaime's wedding night...


We both stood there looking at one another. I couldn't believe it. It was the best day of my life. I had married my one true love. He was all mine. I gingerly took a step towards him, only for him to jump forward, grab my waist and pull me into him. I soon felt his lips upon mine, encasing them in a rough, passionate kiss,

"my sweet, sweet Reyanna. At last you are my wife!" He moaned while his hands explored my body. I placed my hands upon his chest and could only feel pure muscle,"

"And you are at last my husband" I hushed back just has his hands cupped my breast. My nipples instantly grew hard under his touch,

"By the gods take that dress off now before I rip it" he spoke as we reluctantly parted. To make him even more thirsty for my love, I slowly pushed off my wedding dress, leaving me in just my under dress, "Too long!" Jaime exclaimed, coming over and ripping it off me. There, I stood in front of him absolutely naked and he just had the biggest smile, "I really have married the Northern Beauty!"

"oh shhhhh come here and kiss me" I seductivley spoke which drove him crazy,

"I'll be doing more than just a kiss tonight, my love" we embraced each other once again and our lips began to fight for dominance. Through that I managed to untie is tunic and remove his shirt. The suddenly he remove his lips and place them on my pert nipple, his tounge sucked and nibble it which sent a warm sensation right down to my pussy. His other hand focused on my other nipple, rubbing and pulling it. He soon swapped over causing another sensation to be sent down. My pussy was tingling so much right now. I could feel it dripping, enticipating Jaime's next move,

"Ahhh, that feels so good" I moaned "but I want more"

"more you say. Well as a dutiful husband, I cannot refuse that request. Get on the bed and spread your legs" I obeyed immediately. I climbed on top and spread my legs out allowing a good view of my cunt,

"you like it?" I hushed but he said nothing. Instead he got down on his knees and just hovered his head on top, following his breath to blow on my pussy,

"ergh just do it!" I screamed to which he complied. I suddenly felt his tounge inside me. It it felt so good. His tounge ran over every nook and cranny before eventually landing on my clit. I groaned in please which he began working away on that. He was SOOO good! He did this for a good 10 minutes before I started to feel an orgasm approach, "erg... Ja... Jaime... I'm going to... Cum" I stuttered,

"don't hold on, my love. Let it all go" at those words I exploded all over his face. My essence cover my pussy and his mouth but he didn't mind. He actually got back down and lapped everything up ensuring I was clean.

"I think I should return the favour," I managed to get up on to my knees in front of him and began to kiss his stomach while undoing his trousers. I pulled everything down to reveal a rather excited cock, "I see someone is rather excited" I check led before taking him in my mouth. I began to bob my head back on forth which seemed to please my husband,

"you're so good... Don't stop" he moaned while placing a hand on the back of my head. I kept going until he began to twitch. I quickly took him out of my mouth and laid back,

"I want you inside me. Now" I ordered to which he complied,

"My love this may hurt you but it won't last long. " I simply nodded and allowed him to ease his cock into me. It was a funny sensation but when he broke through, it did sting to which made me whine, "shhhh don't worry. I can stop if you want"

"no no I'll be fine" I replied. Jaime nodded is head and began to back and forth again which produced the most heavenly feeling. He was hitting all the right spots causing my to moan and ground along with him. After a while, he began to speed up, causing me to get that feeling once again,

"my love... I'm going to.. Cum" Jaime grunted

"me to... Together. Cum together" I moaned back just as I felt his cock twitch. He let out this God almighty grunt and it could feel his seed filling me up, but his kept going so I could release my load. Mine and his cum mixed together in one heavenly concoction. Jaime just collapse on top of me, with his cock still is side me leaking cum.

"I love my, my sweet wife"

"I love you too my dear husband"


End file.
